Closure a saga of Friends after the finale
by rachgreengeller
Summary: The Bing Family is moving and Ross and Rachel are back together. What does the future hold for our favorite friends? Based on the last half hour of the finale .my view of the future...RR MC PM and possibly JA Joey and Alex
1. Cause You 're There For Me Too

Closure …or what happened when the show ended…

These characters regretfully don't belong to me..but to Bright , Kauffman, and Crane

This is my tribute to my favorite show…

He was bent over the answering machine as he heard her voice. Maybe he was just too tired to hear correctly. Did Rachel just say I love you too? He could hear the noise in the background, she was still on the plane . He could hear also hear the engines roar as well. Soon his Rachel would be flying off to Paris to a new life and out of his.

There seemed to be skirmish going on the plane. Rachel was fighting her way off the jet. A stubborn flight attendant was standing in the way of their happiness. Rachel had been begging to be let off the plane. Suddenly he picked up the piece of machinery and wondered

"Did she get off the plane, "Did she get off the plane?" he yelled.

Behind him was a tiny little voice.It would come to be the sweetest voice he would ever hear..

"I got off the plane." she said.

"You got off the plane."Ross happily exclaimed. He ran to her and put his arms around her. It felt so good and so familiar as his hands once again held her petite body.They made a promise to each other that they would be together and that they were through with all the denial and the mind games.

"Unless we are on a break." Ross said as he made a nervous attempt at a joke. Rachel gave him a look as he used the phrase that was heard so often in their relationship.

She moved her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. His hands firmly grasped her ass as he passionately started to kiss her. Her mouth began to open and his tongue responded. This is what they were waiting for, the passion to take over once again. The kiss deepened as she started to feel faint from the love that she felt for this man. How could she ever think of leaving him and worse yet taking the child they created together from him?

Rachel backed away for a second. She was feeling faint.

"Anything wrong?" Ross asked. "Second doubts?"

"No it's not that. But I think we know a better place than this ." Rachel smiled.

Ross put his arms under Rachel and lifted her off the floor. She squealed with delight as he hoisted her into the air. It reminded her of the time when they were dating she had asked him to rent a naval officer uniform and pretend he was shipping out.

Just then the phone rang, Ross decided to let the answering machine pick up. They looked into each other's eyes as he carried her to his bedroom.

"Hi Ross, it's Monica, I know you are hurting right now but we just called to let you know we love you. When you are feeling better, give us a call okay? Love ya bro.."

They both looked at the answering machine and then at each other. Tomorrow everyone would know…tonight they had to make up for lost time.

He carried her into the bedroom where the bed was still unmade from that morning. In it were the memories of their lovemaking last night. But that was it, no more looking back on ten years of denial or mistakes. No more attempts to get over her and no more breaks.

They did have a lot of time to make up for. He started to pull of his sweater and she helped him by unbuttoning his shirt. He stood there as she did this, still lip locked to each other. He pulled off her top and

She stood there only in her bra and panties.Her mini skirt laid in a pile on his floor. He took his hands and slowly took down the straps of her bra kissing her skin as he did. His mouth moved to her neck and she struggled to hold in her moans of pleasure as he did. She reached down to his pants and began to unhook his belt. Seductively she slid his pants down and off his legs. Seeing his boxers , she slid her manicured fingers into the waistband and played with them before she decided for them to stay on.

His hands reveled in her hair. He so loved those golden strands and wanted to smell the intoxicating scent of the strawberry shampoo she used. He so hoped that later on in the shower she would let him massage the shampoo into those sun kissed locks.

She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. Those puppy dog eyes of longing and begging. She could still see the tears he had been crying when he thought she was gone. She looked deep into those eyes. There was a lot of things as she looked closer. She saw a young boy watching with longing as a cheerleader passed him by. She saw a young man reach out to her as she embarked on a strange new life away from her rich father. She saw the laughter of a friend, the tenderness of a lover, the pain she felt when she saw him give his love to another. He felt her again as she felt his hardness up against her thigh. In anticipation she knew when this was to come. He laid his leg against hers and positioned himself over her smooth thighs. He rolled over on top of her as he slowly eased himself into her.

The movement felt so good anyway, but this was one of her fondest memories., his skill as a lover. She had once joked that he was good at the stuff. He was so good , especially when it came to his hands. He knew this body so well. He could play it like a grand piano. It was so natural and so right. This is what was meant to be. He stopped and Rachel let out a sigh. It was done..the break had ended..Ross Geller and Rachel Green were back together for good.

The sun came up on the island of Manhattan. Hours ago, Rachel thought she would be in Paris by now. Instead she was in Ross's bed. She looked over from the pillow and saw the dark hair fanned on it and the spot where the gel had stained it. With all his egocentric ramblings about dinosaurs and evolution, God help her she loved him.There wasn't another man on earth that could take his place and she realized it as the plane was loading last night.

A noise startled her as she went to the window. It was a moving truck and it dawned on her why it was there. Chandler and Monica were moving to Westchester today.She could see Joey and Chandler standing outside as the truck pulled up to the stoop. She ducked out of the window so she could not be seen.

"Whaz that noise?" a muffled voice said from the pillow.

"Moving van, Chandler and Joey." Rachel said as she leaned over and sweetly kissed his face. "Morning lover."

He grabbed her and threw her playfully back down in the bed. "Are you really here or is this just some dream I am having.?' he said.

"You have me , now what are you going to do with me?" Rachel playfully inquired.

"This, " Ross said as he started biting at her neck.

"Hon, hon, the truck is downstairs, they are probably going to want us to help." Rachel said as she put on one's of Ross' shrts.

The phone rang again

"Should I get that?"

"Might as well, they are going to know sometime'" Ross said as he pulled a robe around his naked body. He stumbled to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Hello," Rachel answered.

"Hello Rachel?" Monica asked surprised.

"Yeah it's me." Rachel said.

"Did I hit the wrong number and get your cell instead? Oh in that case I should be saying Bonjour." laughed Monica.

"No Mon, I am not in Paris, in fact I am right across the street." Rachel said. " I kind of spent the night with your brother." she said shyly.

"Oh my God! Chandler , Joey , get up here now! " Monica said as she ran to the window.

"What What, Mon , anything wrong?' Chandler asked as he ran in the door.

"Rachel came back and she 's at Ross'" Monica said excitedly. "Rach are you still there? "she said into the phone.

"No but the whole buidling heard you." laughed Ross.

"Alright Ross!" Joey yelled.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us? I was so worried about you and I didn't get much sleep thinking about the ride to the airport and then the twins kept us up.." Monica exploded.

"She came in kind of late and we were uhm kind of occupied." Ross said

There was a noise coming from the bedroom as two little babies heard their mother 's exctement and let her know that they were up and hungry.

"Oh boy there they go," Chandler said "Come on Mommy." They walked into the makeshift nursery since their entire house was packed up.

"There there Erica, Daddy's got something for you," Chandler said as he put the bottle in her mouth. She stopped crying.

Monica did the same thing as she held little Jack Bing in her arms.

Phoebe came running in the nursery , "I heard the lobsters are back together. Does this mean she is not going or are they engaged or what?" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Shh Phoebs, we don't yet. All we know is she got off the plane told Ross she loved him and then she spent the night. She may get another flight or he may follow her. We don't know." Monica explained.

Rachel got out of the shower and went into her carry on. "There's got to be something I can wear in here. All my clothes are in Paris , and my furniture , and my…" she wailed.

"Sweetie, take it easy , there is a lot of stuff that we are going to have to deal with and if we don't relax we'll get upset, we'll fight, and that is the last thing I want. Here this is a nice top and these pants. If you want we'll go shopping okay? Until your clothes get back."Ross sweetly said.

"What about Emma? My mother is flying out on Sunday. We have to go get her." Rachel said.

"I'll call Sandra and explain everything. After all she likes me. Then she can spend some time with her grandma green and I will have time to set up her room again." Ross said.

"Woah , her room, oh no I don't have anywhere to live." Rachel panicked.

"I thought you were going move in with me, but that could be me." Ross said puzzled.

"Mon are you still there?' Ross said as he realized the chaos going on in his apartment as well as at the Bing house.

"Guess she hung up. Rachel we have a lot of talking to do and we have to realize that it is going to be hard , but we are older now and we have a child together. We have to sit down and decide if this is what we really want." Ross said as he put down the phone.

"I'm scared, I do love you, but I am scared of our what our past can do to us .I don't know if am ready to move back in with you yet." Rachel admitted.

"For now, you'll stay here. You can stay in your old room or my room. I am not going to force you. If you want , I am sure Joey would let you come back and we can date. You could even get your own apartment.This has been a very emotional past few days and we are all tired." Ross said as he hugged Rachel.

"Thank you for not doing anything crazy like proposing to me." Rachel smiled.

"I will admit, it had crossed my mind, after all I have a ring in the desk." Ross smiled. "Cheer up , it's all going to work out. Now we have to go help our friends move." Ross went to the drawer and pulled out a shirt and a pair of pants. He quickly dressed and then the two of them were off.

Walking up the stairs of the apartment on the corner was bittersweet. They passed a mover on the stairs as the couch was being moved. The couch they made love on and the couch she laid on exhausted after the worst night of her life. Next was that dumb dog of Joey's. Ross remembered the day that he bought that for Joey when all his stuff was being repossessed. Another mover brought the barcolounger of Chandler;s . A tear came to their eye when they realized what was happening. Their life and their lives together started in that apartment. Now number 20 would be occupied by somebody else . They could no longer look at that window and wave to their friends.

Monica held Jack and Chandler held Erica. Joey didn't have the same happy look on his face. Phoebe smiled and ran over to the couple and gave them each a big hug.

"Say thank you Phoebe." she commanded.

Ross smiled and kissed her cheek, "Thank you Phoebe." then he let Rachel's arm drop across his chest as they stood silently watching the last of the Bing family's things being carted off to another place.

Rachel had to smile when she looked at the window . Her mind drifted back to spying on Ugly Naked Guy and the discovery of her ex sitting there with him and eating a muffin naked. Oh yes she had good memories of that naked body.

Ross looked at the now abandoned guest room. Rachel's room. If those walls could talk, they would tell of the many hours he laid in there with her and the countless times they made love.

Joey walked over to the abandoned kitchen and tears came to his eyes as he remembered the beers, the dinners, and the breakfasts he ate in this apartment. The door was always open for him. Now he would have a friend across his street. Ross. Chandler would be gone.

Monica 's was the worst of all. She remembered Nana giving her this apartment and as a gift from Carol and Ross, the sofa. There was the day that Rachel moved in and the wonderful night that Chandler proposed to her. So many memories..now she was starting a family .

Phoebe had the memories of being Mon's roommate and having a family she could always count on. These six people meant more to her than Ursula or any other member of their family.These were her family.

Chandler remembered when his roommate from college told him of this great apartment. Him and Kip had some great times, but he would always treasure and love Joey. He would sorely miss him. He couldn't forget Ross because he introduced him to the love of his life. He had a foggy memory of her from college , but the first day he saw his neighbor, he fell in love with her and holding that in his heart…it was a new beginning for them all…they didn't know where this road would take them but they were glad to be there for each other on that road.

Finally the last piece was taken out. Everyone took their keys out and placed them on the counter.

Chandler and Monica walked the babies to the middle of the room.

"Look around you guys, this was your first home and it was a happy place filled with love and laughter and because of rent control it was a friggin steal." Chandler said with emotion in his voice.

The six friends decided that before they would part they would go to their beloved Central Perk one last time. It was the perfect example of how things had changed. Joey helped Chandler maneuver the stroller out of the door. Monica had her arm around her brother as the three friends since childhood walked out together.Ross lovingly draped his other arm around Rachel. Phoebe walked out draped over Joey.

This is a continuing story ..this part was just the unseen things that went on in the last half hour of the finale. This is their lives now …

Next our final cup of coffee… Perk Memories.


	2. Perk Memories

Perk Memories and It's Time to Say Goodbye

The six of them entered the door at Central Perk . Chandler rolled the stroller in and across the floor to their place. Monica handed him the diaper bag and proceeded to sit down.

Gunther couldn't believe his eyes. There she was , maybe when he told her that he loved her, it made a difference. She calmly strolled over to the counter, knowing full well that Gunther would let her have the coffees on the house. After all she was Rachel.

"Rachel hi," Gunther said tongue tied.

"Hi Gunther, I 'm back I didn't leave after all." Rachel said. "I guess I want a latte and what do you want hon?"

"I guess just a coffee. Hey Gunther," Ross said "I'll be over there darling." he said he kissed her on the cheek.

Gunther's face started to turn red. He should have known better to think that Rachel was coming back for him. It was that stupid guy who she was always with. He did have the memory of telling her the one fatal blow to their troubled relationship. His roommate Jasmine just couldn't keep that piece of gossip to herself. Isaac told her that Chloe slept with some guy who was friends with Phoebe and was also dating Rachel. Gunther knew immediately who "that guy" was and thought if he told Rachel, he would finally have his dream girl. Now they were back together. A cup slipped from his hand as he saw them kissing each other.

"Will you two get a room. In all the time we were dating, we did not make out as much as these two." Chandler snidely commented.

"Well hon, no one knew we were dating, remember?" reminded Monica.

"Yeah , you kept it a secret, " Ross said.

"So you wouldn't kill me. Honestly after London and the sandwich incident." Chandler started.

"Don't remind me of London, I know it's where you started and you'll always have the fondest of memories. But I would prefer to forget London existed." said Ross adamantly.

"Well I think it's great. I feel like we have gone back in time to when Ross and Rachel were first dating, and that 's how they need to think of things. A new start." said Phoebe philosophically.

"And Monica was dating Richard, the big tree." moaned Chandler.

"Don't start Chandler." Monica said through her teeth.

"I was on Days of our Lives, hey wait a minute , I am now." Joey added.

"That's good Joe." Chandler added as he rolled his eyes , marveling at how stupid one person could be.

Gunther proved how nice of a guy he was. He prepared a tray of scones and muffins to go with their coffees. He put on his best smile and walked over to the orange couch.

"Here you go guys, two lattes, three coffees, a herbal tea for Phoebe." Gunther said.

"I'll get this, since this is our last time." Chandler said as he pulled out his wallet.

"No I will," said Ross.

"You guys this is on the house. You have made Central Perk what it is today and this is just the management's way of saying thank you. Good luck Monica and Chandler." Gunther said emotionally.

"Are these the babies?" Gunther asked curiously.

"Yes this is Erica and this is Jack." Monica proudly said.

"Hello little babies," Gunther said sweetly.

He laid the tray down and walked away slowly. Remembering……

"Oh God Monica hi, I just went to your building and you weren't there and this guy with a big hammer said you might be here and you are , you are."

She came into the coffee shop ,drenched from going out the window of her wedding. Little did she realize how this coffee shop would change her life. She would be reunited with her best friend from high school, meet four funny friends who laughed with her , celebrated with her, and supported her, and she would meet the man who she would fall in love with.

Rachel looked over at the door. She looked down at Ross as she sat on his lap. He smiled at her knowing what she was thinking about…..

"You know what , now I've got closure."

She slammed the door in anger. How could he say he loved her and then turn around and turn off his feelings? She walked over to the couch and started to cry. Little did she know he was standing in the rain watching her cry. It really hurt him to see her upset like this and it was all his fault. She went to the door and unlocked it, she fell into his arms. And that was where it all began…that rainy night.

"Hey there is where I used to play my music," said Phoebe. She pointed at the tiny stage where she would sit and play guitar and entertain the patrons of the Perk with her unusual songs. She was sorry that Mike didn't come, but he pointed out that this would be very emotional for her and he wanted her to be able to share that with her friends. She liked that about him, he was generous.

You could almost hear the words now…_..smelly cat, smelly cat what are they feeding you…smelly cat , smelly cat it's not your fault_…the words almost echoed in her mind.

The time was fleeting as Chandler noticed his watch. The babies would need to be fed soon and they had a long ride ahead of them. He was going to get the Porsche , so they could get going soon. He looked around , he hated to break up the old gang, but it was time to move on.

"Mon, I am going to get the car, we have got a long way to Westchester." Chandler said as he seemed to sneak out of the group.

Everyone got up slowly as they all had tears in their eyes. It was as Monica had said when Rachel moved out , the end off an era.

Chandler opened the door as they rolled the stroller to the side . Monica pulled out the car seats.

"By by baby Bing, your uncle joey loves you." Joey said as he sweetly kissed their baby heads.

"May your life be filled with wealth far beyond your treasures on earth." Phoebe sweetly kissed their heads.

"I love you two and I will see you soon," Rachel said and then turned away.

"You guys have got the greatest parents in the world, be good for them." Ross said sweetly. "Your Uncle Ross loves you very much."

Monica lovingly pulled the babies out of the stroller and put Jack in one and Chandler put his baby girl in the other. He closed the door and walked around to the front of the car. He stood with tears in his eyes as he looked at Monica. It was time to go.

"Why do I have a feeling we should all hug and then sing It's A Long Way to Tipperary?" said Chandler.

"You have been watching too much Nick at Nite," scolded Monica. "Rach come here, I feel so bad because I just did this two days ago. But you are like the sister I never had. We got through it all , the bad dates, the bad jobs, and here we are with the men of our dreams and children. I just want to say I will miss you my friend." Monica said with emotion in her voice.

"I will miss the fact that I can't see you everyday, but I know you will still be a big part of our lives. Thank you Monica, thank you for being there to talk to." Rachel said as she hugged her.

Monica walked over to her brother, "You take care of her or I will hunt you down and kick your ass. Seriously though, I couldn't have gotten a better brother . I know we didn't get along as kids, but as an adult I couldn't have loved you more. Now get the happiness you deserve, you big dumb geek." Monica cried as she reached up to kiss her brother.

Chandler hugged Ross, "Hey man, this isn't where it ends. You take care and we'll be seeing you."

"I know you will take care of my sister and my niece and nephew. You're a good man, Chandller Muriel Bing, and a hell of a friend." he kissed him on the cheek.

Chandler came to Joey, He broke down in his arms and the two men hugged each other as if they were lovers. The tears were pouring out of Chandler's eyes.

"My friend I will miss you the most. I have seen you go from a boy to a man. I have seen you go from audition to audition and I know that great things are going to happen for you. I was glad to help you make your dreams come true. Now go out there and find the woman of your heart and be as happy I am with Monica." Chandler said.

"Chandler, I don't know what to say , except I love you." Joey said as he looked into his eyes. The hug got more intense and then they broke away.

Before they got more emotional. The group said their goodbyes and hugged each other. Monica got into the drivers seat and Chandler the passengers side. The gray Porsche pulled away from the curb.

Phoebe caught a cab to go back to her house.

Joey climbed the stairs of the apartment at Bedford and Grove alone.

Ross and Rachel walked back to their apartment. . .

Next the Bings in their new house


	3. The Bings New House

The Bings New House

It was very late when Monica pulled the car up to the house. Jack and Erica were fast asleep and she looked over as her husband was as well.

She looked through the windshield at the two story house and smiled. All her dreams were coming true. As a little girl , she and Rachel would talk and plan when they had their own house and children. She saw the slightest bit of drool on Chandler's face and knew that he was indeed asleep. Lightly she kissed his cheek and whispered, "We're here."

Chandler let his blue eyes flutter open. He stretched and got out of the car. For one moment, they let their infants sleep. With his arm around Monica, he walked onto the porch of their new house.

"Well here it is. Our new home." he announced with pride.

They peeked into the large picture window and saw their furniture. The furniture that was in the apartment and a ton of boxes stacked on top of each other was piled in the corner. The barca lounger was pushed against a wall and proudly stood the big white dog.

"Damn they didn't break it." swore Monica.

Looking in the back seat, Jack and Erica began to stir again. On the ready, Mom and Dad ran to hold their tiny babies.

"Look guys, it's your new home." Chandler said as he held up Erica. Jack cooed and grabbed his Mommy's hair. Together they walked back up the stairs and in the front door.

Monica noticed a dining room set. They hadn't bought one of those yet , so she wondered where it came from. On it sat a rather elaborate note,

Couldn't let my son and his family not have a table to eat their meals off of in their new house. Just a little housewarming gift…love nora.

"My mother, " laughed Chandler. "Maybe my father sent us a vanity set." he joked.

"I think it is sweet." Monica said as they climbed the stairs to the second floor. There was a special surprise , the walls in the nursery had one wall painted a shade of purple similar to the one in the old apartment. Chandler had this done as a surprise.

"Oh how sweet, I love you." Monica said as she kissed him. The nursery had already been set up so the babies could be settled right in. There was a lot of work to be done and Jack and Erica should be occupied right away.

Monica laid Erica in her crib with a special mobile that played music and had little animals on it. Monica winded it up and she laughed as it went around. The mobile was a gift from her Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Mike. The blanket was made of the softest cashmere and Erica clutched it around her little body. Erica couldn't gotten a better gift from her Aunt Rachel.

Jack was surrounded by stuffed animals as he wore a tiny Knicks shirt from his Uncle Joey. He seemed to want to clutch a stuffed red dinosaur and then wrap himself in his own blanket. Uncle Joey got him his own stuffed penguin as well. He was taking no chances, this nephew wasn't going to steal his beloved Hugsy.

A rocking chair sat in the corner, a gift from Carol and Susan. Monica still had such fondness for her former sister in law. After all, she gave her a wonderful nephew, Ben. The changing table was a gift from the Tribbianis for the babies. All of the sisters chipped in and bought them two tables and a supply of diapers. After changing them and feeding them, the two babies laid down and napped again. The parents were glad of this respite from their newborn babies.

"We have got to get started ." Monica said in her no nonsense Monica way. She put her hands together and took out a clipboard. She went down stairs and saw something on the living room wall that made her weep. Chandler had taken one of the last pictures taken of the group and had it put in a nice frame and had it hung over the mantlepiece.

Their family..they were all sitting on the couch at Central Perk. Joey sat with a muffin in his hand. Phoebe draped her arm over Joey. Monica sat on Chandler's lap and even though they were days away from reconciling there was a look in their eyes as Ross draped his arm around his friend Rachel and their daughter, Emma.

Monica started to sort through the boxes. On the side of one of them was the word CRAP. She shook her head, had to be Joey. At that point, she heard noise coming from a specially constructed box. Unmistakably it sounded like a little bird going peep and a ducking's quack.

"Ah you guys, we're here. " Chandler said as he picked up the bird and started to strike its feathers with his finger.

"Get those things out of my house. You are damn lucky that I let you keep them." Monica said as she ran over with a towel to clean the spot where the birds pooped.

"They were a gift, I couldn't get rid of them." Chandler said as he packed the birds and headed for the garage.

Monica decided that the first order of business was to unpack the bedroom so they could sleep tonight. She unpacked a new package of yellow sheets and made up their bed. Lovingly she tucked the creases under the mattress for correct hospital corners. Sometimes she was so compulsive it even scared her. Her penchant for neatness and then the Geller trait of competitiveness made her the neurotic Monica that everyone loved. She couldn't wait to play hostess for the first time., especially to her mother. She would show Judy that she was just as good as her precious Ross.

Chandler came back in the house and he had a surprise in his hand. A pizza and a bottle of wine and two glasses. Monica pulled out the candlesticks she wrestled away from Rachel. She lit the candles and they both kept a watch for any activity from the nursery.

"To our new home and family, the Bings." he raised a glass and clinked it with Monica's.

Next Ross and Rachel have the talk and Emma comes home.


	4. Emma gets a Family

Ross still hadn't gotten used to the new car yet. He remembered how much he enjoyed driving when he lived at home. Whenever he had the opportunity to drive, he would make everyone mad because he drove so "damn slow." After the ride from hell to the airport, he vowed he would never make any one uncomfortable in a car again.

"Ready, " he said to Rachel as she buckled her seat belt. The Saturn rolled away from the curb. With Monica and Chandler moving out of the city and trips to his and Rachel's parents, there was no way around not getting the car.

Ross headed for the Thruway as they drove through uptown. There was a silence between them as they headed to Sandra's house . Both knew it was time for the inevitable talk. The familiar landmarks of Manhattan were now in the rear view mirror.

"So,"

"So"

"Rach since we have about a two hour drive. Let's talk about where we are headed." Ross said seriously as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Okay," said Rachel nervously.

"Do we really think this can work out? I mean after what eight years can we go back and pretend nothing has happened and we are so in love?" Ross said

"Well, I gave up Paris because I love you and some people might think it was because of the whole "will I find someone at my age issue. But I remember thinking while we were dating, and then when you were getting married to Emily I told Monica down the road I could see us back together. When Emma was born, I couldn't see the Ross and his jealousy. I only saw the loving father and it made me fall in love with you again. Then I listened to Janice , and got scared and Joey." Rachel said.

"Joey, that man amazes me, how he can do so many stupid things." Ross laughed.

"My dear, you haven't done too much better." Rachel added. "Any way, it just proves we let our past rule us. We need a fresh new start.

I was thinking I will move in with you Ross. For some reason I don't think Joey is going to be around much longer. Besides we deserve to give Emma the family she deserves."

"I agree, but Rachel are you going to be in the guest bed or mine?" he said seriously.

"Ross, there would only be one bed that I would sleep in ." she smiled.

"Then it's settled. We'll call Paris and the movers and I will go through my things and make room for you. I am sure I can find another wardrobe because I do know you love your clothes. I don't know where I am going to put my suits though ." he said.

"Compromise Ross, compromise that is what couples do. I get rid of a few outfits and yes shoes. And you get rid of a few fossils. It is going to be an adjustment though. I have never lived with someone. I mean where I am sleeping with him." Rachel started to wonder as she said this.

"Rach, it's been ten years since Carol and broke up. I haven't lived with anyone either. " Ross wondered in his mind as well.

They were moving ahead and they were planning a future. One word was not even mentioned though and that word was marriage. On one hand , Ross could be packed for Vegas and they could do the chapel thing again except sober this time.

But then he looked over at Rachel. She never had her wedding. Her parents had spent all the money only to have her bail. He had two wedding albums in a drawer at home and had his day as the happy groom of two ill fated marriages. Rachel deserved to have her wedding day where she walk down the aisle with bridesmaids and flowers.

Rachel was scared that somehow he would foul up again. He wouldn't mean to , but just do something and then she would leave him. She could picture trying to explain to Emma of how her and Daddy just couldn't live together. This was the main reason they didn't get together in the first place.

The Long Island Expressway came into view as the car turned off the exit ramp. Suddenly the couple was driving past the sites of their youth. Ross looked over and smiled as he saw the library he spent so many hours at. He hoped that Emma would have the zest for knowledge that he had.

Sandra stood on the porch as Emma played in the playpen. It was a nice day and she was expecting them. She tended to her plants and watered them until she saw the car pull in the driveway.

"Look Em's it's mommy and daddy. Can you say Mommy and Daddy?" Sandra said as she picked her up from the playpen.

The little toddler put her arms out as she recognized her daddy. It was very obvious she like her mother was going to be a daddy's girl. It would have also broken Emma's heart to have to be separated from him. Ross took Emma from Sandra's arms and handed her to Rachel.

"Just want to get her things and then we'll go okay." Ross said as he started to gather the toys from the playpen and then fold it up.

"Rachel is this true what Ross said, Youre not going to Paris after all?"" queried Sandra.

"That's right mother. I thought about what I was really doing and I just couldn't leave . My life's here and there are more important things than a job." she said as she smiled as Ross.

"Well finally you two have wised up and realized that you belong together. That is so terrific. So when is the wedding?" Sandra asked.

"Mom, we're not getting married. Just because Ross and I are back together doesn't mean that we are ready to make that step yet. I am not saying we aren't talking about it But we need to work out a few things first." Rachel explained.

"Okay but I wouldn't mention this to your father , he is still recovering from his heart attack." Sandra said.

Sandra kissed her grandaughter good bye and hugged her daughter and Ross. Everything would come together she was convinced of that .

Rachel held Emma in her arms as Ross drove the car away headed back toward the city.

Next: Is is Positive..the Hannigans wait for news of their own


	5. The Hannigans Get Some News

It had been a very stressful week for Phoebe. First there was the going away party for Rachel , then was the ride driving Ross to the airport so he could tell her he loved her. Happily she was satisfied, she had reunited them. Now it was time to concentrate on Phoebe.

She couldn't understand it but she was so hungry for a hamburger. A double decker one with cheese and onions. Boy that sounded good so she had Mike go to a diner and get her one with a plate of greasy French fries. When he got back , she was on the phone with Monica and tales of her new role as Mommy.

Phoebe was the first of the girls to be pregnant, not counting Carol. But Phoebe got to hold those three little babies for about ten minutes before giving them to her brother and his wife as their surrogate. Phoebe watched as Rachel became pregnant with Emma and Monica and Chandler tried desperately for a baby.

"Here you go honey, a nice juicy double decker burger dripping with onions and a pile of fries." said Mike surprised at Phoebe's choice of cuisine. After all, he had the impression she didn't eat meat. She had always gotten salad or veggie pizza when they ate out.

Phoebe took a big bite out of the sandwich as the juice dripped down her chin.

"Honey? I thought you were against the killing of defenseless animals for food?" asked Mike.

"I am," Phoebe said as she took another bite of burger. "Anyway Monica, so Jack was doing what?" she said as she held the phone under her chin and smiled at Mike.

"I hate to tell you this Pheebs, but a cow died for that burger." Mike said.

"I am hungry for meat , what can I say." the words no sooner came out of Phoebe's mouth as she realized why she would be craving meat.

"Monica I 'll call you back." she said as she put down the phone.

"Michael there is only one other time that I craved meat in my life." Phoebe said. "That was when I was pregnant with the triplets. "

"Does that mean what I think it means?"" asked Mike hopefully.

She ran to the bathroom and pulled out a box with a pregnancy test in it. She opened the box and ran to the bathroom. Tearing the paper off, she invited Mike in as she sat on the toilet.

"Here's hoping." she smiled as she began the test. She got up and pulled her dress back up and sat back down on the lid. Mike looked anxiously at the strip and then his watch.It seemed like an eternity.

"It's time, " Mike said. He took the strip and noticed the bright blue on it.

"Phoebe honey, we did it! Start writing those songs. We are going to have a baby!" Mike said as he hugged Phoebe and kissed her.

"Hello Baby Hannigan, can't wait to meet you." Phoebe said as she caressed her stomach. The newest friend had just been discovered.

Thanks for all the great reviews..each story I try for more..so please review…next ..Joey gets a phone call…California Here I Come….


	6. California Here I Come

"Print it! That's good , now Drake, I want you and Deidre and Josh to look at each other as you see that Stefano is in a coma. And Joey walks in to tell you the news that he is dying." said the director.

"For the fifth time, " laughed Drake.

"Quiet and we're rolling, mark!" the director said.

"Days of our Lives , Scene 18, Take 1, and …" the gaffer said.

"Action." the director said.

Joey had to admit he had a pretty good life, but he missed his roommate and his neighbors. Rachel had come over for the remainder of her things she forgot. She also promised on a date he didn't have a date, he could watch Emma while her and Ross went on a date themselves. This was part of the advice the couples counselor gave them, to embrace this newness in their relationship.

Joey missed the Bings, especially Chandler. He was his bud and they would spend endless hours watching Baywatch and drinking beer. They had the chick and the duck and Joey felt it was only right to let them go to Westchester with him. He missed sitting in the kitchen while Monica tried out some new recipe for work and he got to sample it. Life seemed to changing for everyone but Joey..Phoebe married, Chandler a father, Ross and Rachel are back together. Here he still was an actor on Days …DOOL for short.

When Estelle died, he felt the need to get a new agent. He was told from one of the other actors this Bobbie was a shark from the West Coast . Bobbie and him talked and they decided they could work together . He had acquired a cell phone so he could be reached for important auditions.

The cell buzzed, he looked down at the caller ID, it was Bobbie.

"Good news sweety, I got you two auditions one is a cop show and the other is a show about Nurses." Bobbie said after Joey picked up the phone.

"Nurses, huh? I like that hot girls!" Joey exclaimed.

"No the nurses are all male." Bobbie explained. "You need to be out in LA so you can be closer to these auditions. That's the only way you'll get a role."

Joey looked down at his scripts. His part as Angela/Drake was getting smaller and smaller. Other actors had warned him what that meant. The good doctor was soon going to be leaving Salem.

"Okay Bobbie give me about three weeks, I 'll talk to the producers to see if they can get me off the show . I know it's time for me to move." Joey turned off the phone. Yes now it was time for him to move. He quickly dialed another number.

"Hello, Michael, it's Uncle Joey, is your mah there? Gina , start looking for an apartment for me. My agent says it is time to move to LA. I have an audition next week, so it should be soon. I'll be talking to you , bye."

Joey had a look on his face, how was everyone going to handle him moving away. They had just said their goodbyes to Rachel and Chandler and Monica, now it was going to be his turn. He didn't know who he should tell first.

There was a housewarming party coming up at Chandler and Monica's , the main purpose was so Nora and Charles Bing could meet their grandchildren. Looks like it would also be Joey's going away party.

Next a lighter chapter..my tribute to Sex and the City…the girls dish about their men…Mike, the chan chan man, and Professor Geller.


	7. Sex and the City

It was such happy news when Phoebe told the girls she was pregnant. Since it had been a couple weeks, the girls decided to have a night out a la Sex and the City. Here sat these three hot babes in the big Apple with their children lovingly being taken care of by their men.

Phoebe sipped the club soda as she told about Mike.

"I thought at first it wasn't going to annoy me. But then I wake up and there are toenails in the sheets." Phoebe started.

"That's nothing , if I hear one more joke, I will strangle him with his sweater vest." Monica said as she sipped on her scotch with a twist. A drink she learned to appreciate when she was dating Richard.

"You girls think you have problems, try to get hair gel out of pillowcases and then have to listen to endless dribble about dinosaurs." Rachel added . "Then there is that air purifier..oh!"

"I tried to warn you, I lived with him for eighteen years." Monica added.

The girls loved their men dearly. They were a very diverse group of individuals. Mike was a lawyer who enjoyed being a musician more.

Chandler had to always be the one to make people laugh. Ross was an intellectual and usually couldn't carry on a conversation without throwing his Phd around.

"Do you guys remember the boyfriend bonfire we had to get to rid of the losers we dated?" said Phoebe.

"How did we ever get to this place?" asked Monica.

"I always kind of thought I would end up with Joey for some reason," added Phoebe.

"I knew you liked him." squealed Monica looking at Rachel.

"And I knew you liked him. All you could go on about when we were in high school was Ross's roommate this. And did you see Ross's roommate?" reminded Rachel.

"Girls would you like another round?" the hot waiter asked.

"My turn," said Rachel as she pulled out her wallet. "Same please."

Phoebe had an evil thought, "Girls who would you say was the best in bed?" she wondered.

"No contest," Rachel said convincly. "Of all the guys I have slept with.."

"Eww please let us remember who it is we are talking about . My brother." Monica shuddered.

"I would say David for me," said Phoebe. "He just had a certain way that I couldn't describe. More tender than Mike. I think that science guys are like that."

Rachel nodded, "I know what you mean, they just seem to be so tender and then they become like animals."

Monica screamed, "Rachel, please the pictures I am getting. I beg you to stop."

"Okay Mon, who was better Richard or Chandler?" Rachel asked.

"Richard had that whole sophistication thing going , older and more experienced. Chandler knows how to touch me and make me feel good though. I guess..Chandler." Monica admitted.

"Mon , did it ever bother you that I was dating Ross?" Rachel asked.

"Well I had to hear about how you were so this and so that during high school then he got it out of his system when he married Carol. I think he kept it pretty hidden until he went to China and then had Julie.Then bam you guys started to date. I must admit it has put me in the middle a few times through the years. But now I see how happy you make each other and I am so glad that two people I care about so much are together." Monica said.

"Did any of you guys ever consider Joey?" Phoebe asked.

"Well when he first moved in I did." admitted Monica.

" You guys know the history I have with Joey, I mean he proposed to me." Rachel laughed.

"I kind of admit, we did do it once or twice." Phoebe giggled.

"What !" screamed Monica.

"When we were going to these so called dinners to talk about everyone. We kind of did it. And his reputation precedes him." Phoebe admitted.

"So you took part in the Joey love." laughed Rachel.

"Why does he call it that?" replied Monica.

"I remember when Janice asked about if we ever bumped uglies . That's is when I found out that you made out with Ross." Rachel said to Phoebe. "Would you have ever considered him?"

"Oh no he is too Mr. "I am right and you are stupid " for me." Phoebe admitted. "That whole thing about evolution, I still don't buy it."

"When I found out about you making out with Chandler at that party , I screamed." Monica said.

"Mon, you made out with your brother, I think that is a little bit worse." Rachel said as she shook her head.

"He thought I was you, that's why he did it." screamed Monica.

"Chandler does have that look with those eyes, " Rachel said.

"Well girls it is getting late and I have a long ride back to Westchester, so I think we should go." Monica said.

"This was fun." giggled Rachel.

"We'll do it again soon." promised Phoebe.

"Good night Mrs. Hannigan."

"Good night Mrs. Bing."

"Good night Rachel." the girls then left .

Next. The Housewarming and Joey says Goodbye.


	8. Grandma and Grandma Bing

Monica had cleaned the house from top to bottom. She had polished, dusted, vacuumed, shined, and painted the house on Rose Garden in Westchester. That was odd coming out of her mouth after saying she lived in Apartment 20 on the corner of Bedford and Grove for more than a decade.

She had laughed as she saw Chandler trying to master a riding mower. What would be even funnier is when Chandler's buddies tried to master this new toy. Joey would pretend it was a toy car and run it into the side of the house and Ross would drive it way too slow.

They had made some great new friends and that was the main reason for this housewarming party. That and the fact that Joey was moving to California. They immediately hit it off with Sharon and Chuck but had to admit they were no Ross and Rachel.

"Did you remember to pick up my vegetables for the veggie tray?" asked Monica as she stirred the artichoke dip.

"Got them right here, Martha." Chandler joked.

Monica next put the onion tartlets in the oven. They would take a while. She walked to the refrigerator and pulled out the salmon mousse.

"God Monica when are you going to learn no one likes that ?

Whined Chandler.

"Everything has to be perfect." she said as she broke open an egg and began to stir the ingredients for the cookies.

"My parents are coming, Mon, not yours." Chandler reminded her.

"But Nora is used to the very best and your father probably eats very well in Vegas near the casinos. I am just so happy that Jack and Erica are going to meet Pop Pop Bing and Nana Bing.." Monica gushed.

"Don't you mean Nana and Nana Bing.?" Chandler said embarrassed.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Monica ran to get it. When she opened the door there was a rather large woman standing there.

"Mr. Bing , so glad you could make it. Did you have a nice flight?" Monica said.

"Don't call me Mr. Bing, call me Dad and no I didn't . I was ready to slap the bitch who wouldn't give me a martini until the peanuts were passed out." the large woman droned.

"Honey, your father's here." Monica said.

"Hi Dad," Chandler said as he hugged the man in the black dress.

"So this is the new house? Charming , and where are my grandchildren?" Charles asked.

"Right this way, " Chandler said as he climbed the stairs. "You'll have to excuse Monica, we're having a housewarming tonight and she is preparing some snacks." he explained.

"Oh goodie I love a party . Now I am glad I brought my strapless gown. Tell me is that cute roommate of yours going to be here?' Mr. Bing asked curiously.

"You mean Joey or Ross?"

"The tall one with the dark hair and brooding eyes." Charles husked.

"That's Ross and please don't do like you did at my wedding. He has a girlfriend." Chandler begged.

The walked into the nursery to see Jack and Erica cooing in their cribs.

"Hey guys, this is your grandpa, that's right grandpa, I know he is different than your grandpa Geller, but he is Grand pa…not Grand ma.." Chandler emphasized.

Charles walked over to the crib and started to weep. "Oh my wonderful little grandchildren. I love you so much and I will spoil you so much cause you are mine." he wiped his nose with a lace handkerchief.

"Careful Charles, you'll scare them," said another husky voice. "Hi darling, " said Nora as she hugged her son. "Monica said you would be in the nursery. How did you like my gift?"

"Very nice mother," Chandler said unemotionally. He never knew how to behave when these two were around.

"So these are my grandchildren? God I hate that name Grandma." Nora sputtered.

"Why if you wouldn'havet had your face shot with botox so much, you would looked like one a long time ago, " laughed Charles.

"So no new boyfriend Charles, were the little league games all cancelled this week?" Nora snapped back.

"All right you guys everyone is coming over including our great new friends., Chuck and Sarah. So there will be no talk of breaking in the new boys Dad, there will be no discussing positions used in your novels, Mom and for both of you there will be no making out with my friends..not Mike, not Joey, not Chuck , and this is for you Mother, not Ross!" screamed Chandler.

Next Joey's farewell.


	9. Joey 's Goodbye

Author's note…it has been a while since I have updated this story but I didn't quite feel inspired until this afternoon. I was listening to one of my cds and inspiration hit…maybe now I can finish some of my other stories…hope you like this chapter rkg

The automatic doors opened at LaGuardia as a small crowd walked into the departure area. They could only say their goodbyes before Joey went through security. After the madcap race through the airport a few months ago, they all decided to see their friend off.

Joey had his carry on over his shoulder. In his hand, he had a bag of sandwiches that Monica had made for the trip. Even the biggest airline meal wouldn't satisfy Joey on this cross country flight. He was finally leaving and heading West.

The actor's eyes were filled with tears as he looked back at this group of people. They had gone to his bad plays, they had read lines with him, they had helped financially and lovingly when he was between acting gigs. He shared in their lives, their loves as well. Now it was time for another chapter to begin in Joey Tribbiani's life.

"Boarding has begun for Flight 721 to Las Angeles. Passengers in with small children or handicapped may now board." the announcer said.

"Well I guess this is it." Joey said as he wiped a tear. He was a strong man , but nothing had prepared him for this good bye. First of all he walked over to Mike and Phoebe.

"Well Mike, I 'm sure you are going to take care of my girl and when that baby comes don't forget to still consider the name Joey." he said to Mike as he shook his hand. "You are a real nice guy and the best thing I ever did for Pheebs.

"Good luck in Hollywood Joey." he said as he shook his hand.

"Pheebs, I am gonna miss you so much. You have always been my sweet and sexy friend.You better come and see me in LA. Bye baby Hannigan, Uncle Joey loves you." he said as he touched Phoebe's growing stomach.

"Come here Big Daddy so I can give you a hug." Phoebe said as she grabbed Joey. "I want to see you on the big screen so I can say that's my friend the movie star. I can see big things for you Joey Tribbiani." she sniffed.

After saying good bye to them , he went to the next little group, his former roommate and her boyfriend and their child.

"Good bye you big star, you. Your gal pal wishes you only the best ." said Rachel tearfully. "I better get invited to your first Oscar ceremony."she said.

"Ah Rach, other than Janine the hot dancer girl, you were the nicest and hottest roommate I ever had. I am going to miss you too. I am so happy you finally found what you were looking for." Joey said. The two embraced as Joey closed his eyes. He was deeply in love with this woman. "Bye Rach." he choked. "I love you."Now he was letting her go.

"Good luck my friend." said Ross as he hugged him.

"I am only asking you one thing Ross. Never let her go again. Take care of her and treat her like the queen she is. If I ever hear that you ever do anything to that woman again , I will hunt you down and then I will kick your ass.Is that understood? Joey said seriously.

"You can count on it buddy." he smiled as he hugged him.

Joey walked over to the stroller. "Emma, Uncle Joey loves you very much. I had so much fun when you and Mommy lived with me. You be good for your mommy and daddy. You were the best thing to ever happen to them because you brought them back together." he smiled and kissed her little head. "Uncle Joey has something for you." he said as he brought out the shopping bag.

"It's Hugsy," screamed Rachel.

"Yep it's original Hugsy. I want to Emma to remember her Uncle Joey and all the fun she had with him." Joey said tearfully as he handed it to her.

"Thank you sweetie, I love you." Rachel said as she kissed him.

Next Joey walked to the ones who would be the hardest of all.

Chandler held the stroller as little Erica and Jack Bing laid in it.

"Good luck you big star." Monica said as she hugged him. "We know you are going to make it."

"Thanks Mon. And thanks for the sandwiches." he said. "I am gonna miss your great cooking. "

He walked over to the babies. "Hi there Erica and Jack, I am your Uncle Joey. I may be going to Hollywood, but I want you to remember me. " He handed them little stuffed animals, a bear and a cat. "Whenever you hold them, think of me." he said misty eyed. "I love you little babies."

He slowly walked up to Chandler, "I want to thank you man. You never gave up on me. You paid for me, you supported me, and you read lines and stuff for me. You are the brother I never had. I love you man." Joey said so inaudibly since he was now in tears.

"You were my brother, Joey, and this is only the beginning. Great things will happen for you." Chandler said hugging his friend.

"You guys I am going to miss you so much. I love you all." Joey cried.

"Final boarding for Flight 721 to Los Angeles. Is now being called for the last time. All passengers must board now." the announcement came.

"I love you guys.Bye." Joey said as he walked toward the gate.

Phoebe held on to Mike, Rachel put her arms around Ross, and Chandler hugged Monica tightly.

Joey was gone .


End file.
